Here Comes That Needler
Here Comes That Needler 'is the 8th Season Four episode of the ''CandyCake Guppies series and the show's 61st overall episode. Plot A stranger comes to the planet, avenging for someone's disappearance. Episode (All twelve Candys are carrying baskets of fruit.) * {'''Caramel Cider} "Hey, y'all heard that?" (Others stop to listen.) * {Lolipop Pops} "What? I don't hear any--" (She heard a loud whirring noise coming from the castle. In the throne room, one of the buttons on the throne's arm was pushed by itself. The genie's lamp appeared in the room. It glows bright for something to come out. Electric sparks were flying out of the snout part of the lamp. Just as the thing was about to come out, it causes a booming sound which interrupted the villains game of golf.) * {Grim Reaper} "What was that?" (Chandelee and Chondoller had already had their board game interrupted by the sound.) * {Chondoller} "Augh! So close!" * {Chandelee} "What was that? An earthquake?" (The castle is still quivering. The twins were running in the castle halls, looking for the cause. Sir Great White and his two assistants are doing the same thing. As well as the villains and the castle guards.) * {Scarecrow} "It came from the throne room!" * {Grim Reaper} "You ordered something, didn't you?" * {Scarecrow} "No way, Jose! Guards, charge!" (He had the guards to check the room. What followed shortly was a bright light. The villains stared in shock. Few of the guards went flying and crashed into them, causing them to fall to the floor. Scarecrow gets up first. Then he saw the creature come out. Chandelee and Chondoller arrived at the scene, as well as Sir Great White and his assistants. The creature looks around and sped past the twins, making then spin and fall down. The creature flew down the halls like a comet.) * {Scarecrow} "An enemy attack! Everyone, to arms, to arms!" (Every guard in the castle got into action to catch up with the enemy. The creature attacks with a powerful punch, send them flying into the air and getting out of his way. It uses a magical force to break a hole in the wall. The twins came to see the damage. The creature looks back at them, and flies after them. The twins ran as fast as they could. Just then, Sir Great White had to stop everything with a slash from his sword. He looks at the enemy, as well as the creature itself. Remora and Manta Ray also arrived at the scene.) * {Sir Great White} "Who do you call yourself!" (The creature did not respond, instead it punched Remora and Manta Ray. The shark had to fight back. Then, both had finally caught a glimpse of each other. The battle was interrupted when the villains come driving by in the tank car.) * {Scarecrow} "Out of the way!" * {Grim Reaper} "That troublemaker is out of control!" (The shark gets out of their way. The villains stopped the car in front of the creature. A small cannon fired. The creature's powerful punch causes an explosion.) * {Scarecrow} "Ha! That creep is already in pieces." (The only damage was a huge hole in the wall.) * {Grim Reaper} "Uhh, this area is in pieces as well..." (They heard someone talking.) * {Voice} "Would you guys like to be in pieces also?" (Something was holding the tank car from underneath. It jumped out of the hole.) * {Grim Reaper} "We're going down!" (Chandelee and Chondoller saw this from the great hole. They saw the car crash to the ground. The villains are on the ground, stunned. The creature in front of them no longer has the glow surrounding its body. Its colors are revealed. The large spherical creature is colored lavender, rounded shoes are black, has purple eyes, and the spikes around its body are silver.) * {Creature} "That was awesome exercise!" * {Scarecrow} "What the?!" * {Creature} "Surprised by my look, huh? I'm Minesweeper." (Chondoller and Chandelee heard this from behind a tree.) * {Chandelee} "Minesweeper..." * {Sir Great White} "What?" (Minesweeper did not hear them.) * {Minesweeper} (to the villains) "I want to know...where the hero is. I know he's here. Now answer me!" (The villains were a bit terrified.) * {Grim Reaper} "Scarecrow, this guy will..." (Both villains laughed.) * {Scarecrow} "Maybe we do ''know something about the hero." * {'Minesweeper'} "Then answer, dodos." * {'Scarecrow'} "D...Dodos?!" * {'Grim Reaper'} "You brat! Don't you know who this is! Though his appearance is unsightly, his appearance is unmatched! Master Scarecrow!" (Grim Reaper ended up being crushed by Scarecrow's big mallet. Scarecrow tries to act innocent.) * {'Scarecrow'} "You mean '''heroes'. The CandyCake Guppies are who your looking for." (Minesweeper gives an evil smirk. Chandelee and Chondoller stared at him angrily. At the Rainbow House, Lolipop is teaching the new Candys some of the attacks.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Okay, then. Caramel Cider. Snicker Doodle. Rainbow Flavor. Cotton Puffy. Lemon Drop. Gelatin Soft. Let's see what you guys have. First, I wanna see you try Thunderbolt." (The six new Candys try using Thunderbolt. It was a success.) * {Cinnamon Buns} "Excellent! Now let's see you guys break those boulders into pieces with Iron Hand." (The new Candys used the move Iron Hand to break the boulders into smaller rocks.) * {Blueberry Jam} "Nice! Now what about Electro Ball?" (Suddenly, their bodies start glowing their signature colors.) * {Choco Cream} "Weeee!" * {Gelatin Soft} "Oh no! Who's at it again?" * {Chandelee} "There's no time to explain!" * {Chondoller} "You all can practice your moves later!" * {Red Unicorn} (walks by) "What's going on?" * {Chandelee} "Red, you have to go into town and tell everyone about the dangerous delinquent creature!" * {Red Unicorn} "Delinquent creature?" (Meanwhile in Jupiter Town, lots of citizens are just talking to others. The mayor and Sweetheart are playing chess. Sunflower, Parm, and Mrs Jupiter are chatting about something, Dr Cauliflower, Mistletoe, and Dandelion are napping in the shade.) * {Red Unicorn} "Trouble! Trouble!" (Red's shouting startled Dandelion, and he fell off his rocking chair. Red uses magic to let him float above.) * {Red Unicorn} "Some dangerous creature is coming this way! If you see a huge rounded creature with spikes all over his body--" (He was electrocuted by something, turning his body charred black-gray.) * {Red Unicorn} "...Hah...he-he's not like an-any friendly v-vistitor..." (falls down) (Everyone watched as they saw the large spherical creature running into town.) * {Minesweeper} "Out of my way! Minesweeper coming through!" (Some people got out of his way, like he demanded. They all watch the monster run off.) * {Dandelion} "What was that?" * {Red Unicorn} "That guy is what I'm telling you..." (Minesweeper breaks into the Rainbow House.) * {Minesweeper} "Alright! Where are you, CandyCakes? You can't hide from me!" (Then, Minesweeper ran to Roarem's dinosaur farm. He grabs Roarem by the shirt collar.) * {Minsweeper} "Where are the CandyCake Guppies?!" * {Roarem} "Wh-why are you asking me?" (We cut to a convenient store.) * {Hazele} "Come again!" (Minesweeper suddenly appeared out of nowhere and kicks the basket into Hazele's face.) * {Minesweeper} "Where are the Candys?!" * {Hazele} "Why are you asking me? I don't know where they are!" (Bustle was outside his shop, cleaning the windows when Minesweeper kicks the bucket at Bustle's face.) * {Minesweeper} "Where are the Candys?!" * {Bustle} "W-why are you asking me? I haven't seen them today..." (Next Minesweeper demands Gastro about the Candys.) * {Minesweeper} "Where are the Candys?!" * {Gastro} "Uhh, why are you asking me? I didn't see them today." (Minesweeper goes to the pub.) * {Sir Big Rings} "Welcome. What will it be? * {Minesweeper} "CandyCakes." * {Sir Big Rings} "Sorry, we're out of stock now." (Minesweeper gets angry, grips on the table so hard it creates cracks.) * {Minesweeper} "We'll get one the next time you come." (What follows is an explosion. Now the pub is a complete mess.) * {Minesweeper} "So, all of you are hiding the Candys from me, huh?!" (Outside the pub...) * {Dandelion} "Who did you say is hiding what from you?" * {Minesweeper} "You people are hiding the Candys from me!" * {Dandelion} "Hiding the Candys from you? Why do you want to meet them, anyway?" * {Minesweeper} "Meet them?! HA! I want to fight ''them!" * {'Dandelion'} "And why do you plan to do that?" * {'Minesweeper'} "They are responsible for my parent! My father disappeared because of them!" * {'Dandelion'} "The CandyCakes did...? Heh heh heh heh heh heh! I don't think they'll do such thin--" (Minesweeper punches him into his station.) * {'Minesweeper'} "CandyCakes. I can't believe they would hide from me! Such goof balls they are!" (The scene cuts to nighttime. Green peeks through the hole, the one Dandelion made when he was punched into his station.) * {'Dandelion'} "How is it? Is he gone yet?" (Green turns around and shakes his head no. Dandelion and a few of the townspeople were hiding in jail cells. Places like the restaurant, were closed. Chondoller opens the door a little for lookout. Then she walked out, as well as Chandelee and Eggplant, who are holding a huge bag. Grim Reaper comes from behind a tree.) * {'Grim Reaper'} "Looks like they know where they are." (Chandelee, Chondoller, and Eggplant go inside a small cave in the cliffs of the meadows. Cinnamon takes the bag, and opens it, revealing a few sandwiches. She gave some to the others.) * {'Chondoller'} "Listen, you guys. Even if you're discovered, you absolutely cannot fight." * {'CandyCakes'} (''almost angrily) "WHAT?!" * {Chondoller} "Escape anyway!" * {Gelatin Soft} "Lady, that is truly unacceptable." * {Caramel Cider} "Yeah. Why in tarnation are we not supposed to fight?" * {Chandelee} "What we meant is that it's really dangerous to fight someone like that." * {Eggplant} "It seems like that creature holds energy that seems a little to reckless for you." * {Rainbow Flavor} "That makes no sense." * {Lolipop Pops} "We don't care if that guy is too strong for us!" * {Vanilla Cake} "We don't need your help, thank you." * {Chandelee} (sigh) "Now they're all being stubborn..." (Just then, they all heard the villains.) * {Scarecrow} "Sorry for the interruption. The CandyCakes have a visitor." (Both villains laugh. Minesweeper comes by.) * {Minesweeper} "The name's Minesweeper. So this is where you guys are hiding." * {Lolipop Pops} "Hiding where? Back off, villain!" * {Minesweeper} "What...Are you guys the CandyCake Guppies?" * {Cotton Puffy} "Why, yes it is!" (Minesweeper has an expression combining surprise and confusion.) ---------- (Minesweeper flips his dark bangs with his hand.) * {Minesweeper} "So you really are the CandyCakes, are you?" * {CandyCakes} (flipping their bangs with their hand) "Exactamundo!" * {Minesweeper} (thought to himself) "This is bad. Now I'm not in the mood to fight." (He noticed all, except Sugar, looking confident. Sugar, on the other hand, gives a friendly wave to Minesweeper.) * {Minesweeper} (thought to himself) "They all look way too friendly..." * {Scarecrow} "We brought you out here for a reason! Hurry up!" * {Grim Reaper} "Is anything wrong?" * {Minesweeper} "I have to organize my thoughts!" (to himself) "I might as well...strength and looks aren't related. CandyCakes, battle me!" * {CandyCakes} "WHAT?!" * {Chondoller} "Run, you guys!" * {CandyCakes} "WHAT?!" (Minesweeper jumps in to attack them. The CandyCakes zoomed out of the cave. Minesweeper takes some of the spikes off his body and tosses them at the Candys. They kept avoiding the flying spikes. Minesweeper uses his next move; Confuse Ray. The Candys avoided that too.) * {Chandelee} "Chondoller, the Sweetie Marks." * {Grim Reaper} "Not this time!" (He tackles the twins to the ground. Chandelee and Chondoller ended up being tied up in knots.) * {Chandelee} "What is this?!" * {Eggplant} "What are you doing to the--" (Eggplant was grabbed off screen. He can hear fighting noises. The camera pans to Eggplant also being tied up and Scarecrow smiling. The Candys try to keep from being attacked by Minesweeper.) * {Minesweeper} "Shoot! I can't even hit them..." (He noticed the little heroes zooming for the cliffs. There is a large boulder on the tallest cliff, hanging near the edge. This gave Minesweeper an idea. He uses Shadow Ball at the boulder to make it fall. The large rock rolls down the mountain. Somehow, the boulder exploded and smaller rocks all bury the Candys. Minesweeper uses Psychic to lift them all from the ground. Then he uses Seismic Toss, zooming in the air and smashing them to the ground. The villains were happy to see this. Minesweeper uses Thunderbolt to paralyze the Candys, and then uses Iron Hand.) * {Grim Reaper} "I feel...well like..." * {Scarecrow} "Pretty good!" (laughs) (Lots of smaller rocks are burying the Candys.) * {Minesweeper} (thought to himself) "Just why the hay can't they fight? I don't think they can battle like a real hero. Could this be...a trap? Are they trying to lure me off guard?" (He prepares for another Iron Hand. Sir Great White swoops in and counters the attack with his sword. The villains come rushing by.) * {Scarecrow} "Hey, Sir Great White! What are you doing here?!" * {Grim Reaper} "You weren't supposed to show up!" (The twins run into the scene.) * {Chandelee} "Sir Great White! You came just in time!" * {Chondoller} "We're saved!" (It turns out Remora and Manta Ray had got them out of the rope knots.) * {Sir Great White} "I've been wondering about something. I came here to confirm it." (He approaches Minesweeper without hesitating. Both stared at each other for a while.) * {Sir Great White} "It's no mistake. The CandyCake Guppies aren't the enemies you're looking for. That enemy is me, Sir Great White." * {Minesweeper} "Come again, shark?" * {Sir Great White} "Your father was gone because of me!" (Minesweeper immediately attacks with Iron Hand, but he stopped before he could hit SGW.) * {Minesweeper} "What did you say?!" * {Sir Great White} "Both your father and I were Aquatic Heroes who fought side by side." (We cut to a flashback of Sir Great White and Minesweeper's father, who's a large puffer fish wielded with a sword. Both males are shown fighting monsters with their swords.) * {Sir Great White} "He was strong. Many fighters improved their skill because of your father. I was proud to have him as my friend." (SGW and Minesweeper's father were drinking tea and sitting by a bon fire.) * {Sir Great White} "We were caught unaware. We had fallen asleep when we were ambushed. Many of our friends were lost. And your father...I resigned myself to his disappearance. Do you not have any regrets?" (Minesweeper's father is laying in a black area when large bony hands appeared between him. A voice boomed.) * {Voice} "Then you should take this. Your fading life may light once more." (A small red light gently flies to the puffer's body. Then his body glows red. An evil laugh was heard as the puffer fish opens his now-red eyes. The puffer fish was shown swimming towards SGW's group.) * {Sir Great White} "No one was more overjoyed than I to see his miraculous return. However...I knew that he had lost to Dark Wizard's temptation." (Minesweeper had to interrupt the story. We cut from the flashback.) * {Minesweeper} "That's all lies! I refuse to believe my father turned into a monster!" * {Sir Great White} "Your father...I swaer by this sword that took the life out of my friend. And..." (He brings out a necklace with the thing that opens.) * {Sir Great White} "I swear by his love." (Minesweeper taps on the tiny button that opens the thing. It reveals a small photo of Minesweeper as an infant. Minesweeper looks at the shark with a blank expression. We cut to the flashback again.) * {Sir Great White} "To the end, your father never parted with it. That love was the power that allowed him to live even when he would be a monster. The love of one's own." (The flashback ends with Minesweeper's father holding out the thing, and did not move.) * {Chondoller} "So emotional..." * {Chandelee} "Minesweeper. Your father wanted in his heart to see you again." (After a few seconds of silence, Minesweeper begins to laugh. He throws the thing down.) * {Minesweeper} "Argh! My father is nothing but a lunatic! A big ''lunatic!" * {'Sir Great White'} "You're right. A son who he loved very much has now become a monster." * {'Minesweeper'} "Hey! I'm no monster!" * {'Sir Great White'} "Those who throw away reason and live in dislike are monsters!" (The twins walk into the scene.) * {'Chondoller'} "Minesweeper. It's possible to become a monster." * {'Chandelee'} "Look at what you did to the CandyCakes!" (Everyone turns to the CandyCakes, who are stilled buried in rocks.) * {'Chandelee'} "A monster would definitely do something like that." * {'Minesweeper'} "I am not a monster!" * {'Sir Great White'} "You have been living in hatred for a long time. For Dark Wizard, this is the perfect condition." * {'Minesweeper'} "So what?! That still doesn't prove a thing!" * {'Sir Great White'} "The Candys will prove it." (It was now midnight.) * {'Sir Great White'} "The Candys are heroes by nature. Unknowingly, they have the skill to deal with monsters of any kind. If you fight the Candys, your true form will become clear." * {'Minesweeper'} (''thought to himself) "I will take this challenge. If I lose here, I'll be making the same mistake my father made." (flips his bangs with his hand) (The Candys did the same.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Ready for this?" * {Minesweeper} "Oh, you know it! Shadow Ball!" (He throws Shadow Balls at them. Not an easy dodge for them.) * {Rainbow Flavor} "Guys, let's do the spin thingy!" * {Minesweeper} "Rolling Smash!" (The Candys spun through the attack. They transform into the Fighter Candles.) ---------- (Minesweeper wasn't happy to see this.) * {Chandelee & Chondoller} "They did it! The Fighter Candles!" * {Sir Great White} "Right. Those are the Fighter Candles." (The Candys flip their bangs with their hand.) * {Minesweeper} "Augh! A bunch of copycats!" * {Sugar Pie} "You're a jerk!" * {Minesweeper} "Rrrg! Focus Punch!" * {CandyCakes} (attacking) "Focus Punch!" * {Minesweeper} (attacking) "Karate Chop!" * {CandyCakes} (attacking) "Karate Chop!" * {Minesweeper} (attacking) "Mach Punch!" * {CandyCakes} (attacking) "Mach Punch!" (They do the same attacks, and so far none of them were hurt.) * {Grim Reaper} "Scarecrow, this match won't end anytime soon." * {Scarecrow} "Guess we'll have to wait." * {Minesweeper} (thought to himself) "Sure, the match won't end like this...however..." (starts glowing) (thought to himself) "What the? What's this? Perhaps a technique I shouldn't know?" (Minesweeper grows three times his normal size. His color is darker, as well has his eyes. His spikes are longer. The Candys magically lost their Fighter Candles identity. Minesweeper shoots his ghostly needles at the Candys. It was an easy dodge. Minesweeper combines his attacks with Shadow Balls and the needles from his body. The female Candys spin through the needles and transform into the Spiny Cakes, while the male Candys spin through the flying Shadow Balls and transform into the Ghost Shadows.) * {Sir Great White} "This time, it's double. Both the Spiny Cakes and the Ghost Shadows. Minesweeper understands them now." * {Lolipop Pops} "Ghost Shadows, start off with Night Shade!" (The Ghost Shadows do what they're told. Minesweeper tries not to let the attack bother him. The Spiny Cakes zoomed toward Minesweeper.) * {Sir Great White} "The CandyCales are mirrors. The forms they have copied are you own. Wake up!" (Minesweeper takes a good look at the female Candys as the Spiny Cakes.) * {Minesweeper} (thought to himself) "Could that be me?! Even if they say I'm a monster...there's no way." (Ghost Shadows and Spiny Cakes combine their moves and use it on Minesweeper. He was hit, already back to his normal size and appearance. The Candys are back to normal as well. The shark comes to him.) * {Sir Great White} "Minesweeper." * {Minesweeper} "I'm...no...monster..." * {Sir Great White} "I know, Minesweeper." (Minesweeper smiles, but did not open his eyes. Later, the sun already came up. We cut to the castle's throne room, where the Candys and Minesweeper are.) * {Lemon Drop} "Do you really have to go?" * {Minesweeper} "You all helped me a lot. It was fun. Someday, you guys and I will fight together. I will improve my skills until then! Do away with the hatred." (flips his bang with his hand) * {CandyCakes} (while doing the same thing) "Yeah!" (Minesweeper pushes one button on the throne's arm. Minesweeper gets into the lamp. The villains come into the throne.) * {Scarecrow} "What do you think you're doing?!" (The lamp gives off a bright glow. Minesweeper was no longer in the room. Instead he disappeared into the genie's lamp.) * {Grim Reaper} "He's gone." * {Genie} (fumbling around with a large calculator) "Please accept the fee for the special system line..." (He shows a pretty big number shown on the calculator.) * {Scarecrow} "What?!" (Both villains fell over. The Candys and Sir Great White are on the castle balcony. They saw the white sparkle in the sky.) * {Sir Great White} "Candys. We're certain to meet him again." * {Choco Cream} (blowing party kazoo) End of episode.